Caught in the act
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt fill. Faye and Diana are caught in the act by Adam, Cassie and Melissa. Fayana.


_**Fayana ficlet prompt: They've been keeping their relationship a secret but one day Adam finds out and even if him and Diana clearly aren't together anymore, he gets angry and verbally starts to insult Faye. Diana stands up for her…and maybe you can take it from there?**_

_**My Fill:**_

"We should stop." Diana breathed out between rapid kisses.

"Why?" Faye asked distractedly, her fingers digging lightly into Diana's hips in case she decided to move from her position straddling her.

"I…We could get caught." Diana answered, even as she pressed herself closer to Faye and deepened the light caress of their lips.

Faye hummed into the kiss as her fingers slipped under Diana's shirt, giving no indication that she actually cared about what the other girl was saying.

"Fa…" Diana pulled back for a breath and began to speak again before Faye captured her bottom between her own. Diana inhaled sharply as Faye tugged lightly on her lip without breaking eye contact. Needless to say all thoughts of the abandoned house not being the safest place to make out were wiped from her mind and without a second thought she lunged forward and kissed Faye passionately, her fingers tangling into dark hair to pull her girlfriend closer. Despite her surprise Faye didn't argue against the movement and when she felt Diana's tongue trace her bottom lip she willingly allowed her access. A contented sigh escaped her when Diana's tongue came into contact with her own and in an almost subconscious movement, her hands dropped to her girlfriends ass to firmly pull her close.

"_Diana?"_

At the sound of the familiarly gravelly voice, both girls froze in shock mid-kiss. They didn't move for a couple of long seconds but Diana finally pulled away by a fraction and leaned her forehead against Faye's "Tell me this isn't happening."

Faye licked her lips and opened her eyes to see Diana staring at her in terror "Diana…" gaze averted across the room but thanks to Diana's position in front of her, she could barely make out who was standing there. It was obvious from the deep voice that Adam was there though.

Diana reluctantly pulled away from Faye and looked over her shoulder to see Adam, Cassie and Melissa standing across the room. Cassie looked quite confused by the situation while Adam was staring at them in pure horror. Melissa was already aware of their relationship so she merely looked sympathetic.

"Adam…"

"What's going on Diana?" Adam asked, taking a small step forward. His gaze flicked between Faye and Diana and he shook his head as if what he was seeing was some kind of trick "What…Faye…You're _kissing_ Faye?"

"It's not what it looks like…" Diana said quickly. She felt Faye flinch at the statement and instantly regretted "No wait…I mean it obviously is what you think but…It's not at the same time."

"I don't see how it could be anything else." Adam stated tersely though his voice quivered with anger.

Realising she was still sitting atop Faye's lap Diana quickly scrambled to get up, allowing Faye to sit forward.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, his gaze drawn back to Faye.

"I'm not doing anything." Faye answered coldly "Even if I was it's none of your business."

"Diana _is_ my business!"

"What? Adam…"

"Diana is nobody's business." Faye stood up from the couch next to Diana and made a point to grip her hand "Especially yours."

Adam's eyes flicked down to their joined hands before he looked back up at Faye "This is my business if you're taking advantage of…"

"Taking advantage?" Faye scoffed in disbelief "Exactly how stupid do you think Diana _is_?"

"I'm thinking more about how _manipulative_ you are!" Adam snarled furiously "Why else would you be doing _this_ with her unless it was just to get into her pants and take advantage of her?"

"For your information 'getting into her pants' isn't something I have to try very hard to do." Faye said coolly, despite the fact that her anger was rapidly growing with every word Adam spoke "But I'm not taking advantage of her. We happen to be in…" she faltered slightly mid-sentence, unsure as to whether Diana would want Adam to know the full extent of their relationship "We're together."

Adam laughed disbelievingly "Do you seriously expect me to believe that? Diana would never date someone like you."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're…Faye!" Adam answered as if it was totally obvious "And she's Diana."

"Great…You can still see straight." Faye rolled her eyes at the obvious statements.

"You're not good enough for her." Adam continued, glaring darkly at Faye and Diana's entwined hands "All you're going to do is hurt and manipulate her because you're _Faye_. That's what you do. You use people and then you throw them away when you're finished with them."

"That's not tr…"

"Yes, it IS!" Adam practically yelled, causing Faye to flinch slightly "It's exactly what you're going to do to Diana. You're going to hurt her and leave someone else to pick up the pieces!"

"No, I'm not." Faye stated meekly. She chanced a glance at Diana to see she looked rather pale before turning back to Adam "You don't know what you're taking about."

"I can't think of why she would want to be with someone like you anyway…" Adam continued, his anger clearly clouding his usually calm and collected nature "Unless she's using you for sex. I could understand _that_."

Diana felt Faye flinch next to her and something inside of her snapped. With a firm squeeze of Faye's hand she glared darkly at her ex "Adam, shut up."

Adam gaped at her, having not expected her to speak up "Diana…"

"Faye and I are together." Diana announced proudly despite her nerves. She held up their entwined hands as if to emphasise her statement "I love her."

"But you can't…"

"I do." Diana disagreed firmly "And I'm not going to let you talk about my _girlfriend_ like that. It's disrespectful…"

"B-but I don't…Diana you can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious." Diana answered assuredly "Faye and I are dating and there's nothing you can say that will change that." She paused for a moment and glanced between Adam and Cassie "If you have a problem with that or if you feel like you're not going to be able to control the urge to insult Faye, I suggest you leave. Or I will."

Adam stared at her with betrayal written across his face for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief and turning to storm out of the room. Diana listened to his footsteps fade away and finally disappear before she allowed herself to relax.

"Hey…" Faye whispered, effectively drawing Diana's attention back to her "Thanks…for sticking up for me."

"I wasn't going to just let him talk to you like that." Diana said, her voice growing shaky as her anger and the adrenaline rush that came with it faded.

Faye smiled and gave Diana a quick kiss before pulling back "Are we okay?"

Diana noticed the nervousness shimmering in Faye's eyes and she instantly knew why it was there. Faye was worried that Diana was angry at her for not listening to her warning about being caught "We're fine…We'll make it work." She waited for a nod before giving Faye a lingering kiss. After a moment or two a soft cough sounded and Diana startled in surprise. She pulled away from Faye and turned to see Cassie and Melissa watching them expectantly "Oh…"

"I'm happy for your guys." Cassie offered with a small smile "Adam is just angry right now."

"Understatement of the century." Faye muttered darkly.

"Thanks Cassie." Diana said gratefully "It means a lot that both of you support us." She knowingly nudged Faye next to her.

"Yeah…thanks." Faye said in a slightly sour tone.

Cassie barely supressed a chuckle at the interaction, wary of the way Faye would react if she thought she was being laughed at "No problem."

Melissa on the other hand didn't have that problem and quickly coughed out a teasing retort "Whipped."

"Am not." Faye glared, though when her hand was squeezed and her eyes shifted right back to Diana she had to admit…she kind of _was_ whipped. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END


End file.
